24fandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Episode page pic sizes
So, as most of you have probably noticed, I've been going through and adding the act-in clock screencaps to each episode page. I feel I should address this before I do any more: What size do we want these to be? I was thinking we could use 300px for the clock pictures and 200px for other pictures on the left or right. --Pyramidhead 09:19, 15 August 2009 (UTC) : I don't think they should be a set size; whatever works best for the episode. I don't think it's necessary to put in the act-in clock for EVERY episode. It messes up often fine looking image placements. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:40, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :: The images should all be the same unless it's an oddly-shaped promotional photo. Having images of alternating sizes looks sloppy and inconsistent, kind of like as if we don't "care" about the way our episode guides look. Also, we definitely can't have rectangular images being 300px, it's just too large. I have a big screen and 300px downright ugly to look at unless that's the main image. 10:49, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::Well, in general, the guides are long enough and the pictures few enough that we can have split screen photos on the left, episode photos on the right. Go check out some of the ones I've updated - they look fine and not at all like "crud." Plus having the split screen photos draws more attention to them and makes what's going on in them easier to see. I'll agree 300px is probably too large, though. ::::And to SignorSimon: I think having the act-in screens for each episode would be a great way to tie the episode guides together, since they're the one thing that every episode has in common. --Pyramidhead 22:41, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure that having all the images the same size is a good idea, I like it when some are 200px and some are 250px. I design them like that in some instances and it works well. I often pick out the two most important scenes in the episode that I have uploaded images of and make them larger, so I agree that some can be bigger than 200px. And yes I see what you mean about tying the guides together and think its a good idea to have one or two of the act-in screens, but I don't think we need all four for every episode guide page. I like how each one has its own different way of presenting images and that would make them too structured in my opinion. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:32, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :I tend to keep images the same size in an article. I think it works better except in some few exceptions. When deciding a standard size, we have to also consider screen resolution, which may vary from user to user. Thief12 03:48, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I don't think there's a way to get it to look good for anyone. I have a huge desktop monitor which reduces paragraphs to single lines and so makes guides with a lot of images look very messy, but I also have a netbook laptop with a tiny screen, which is the exact opposite, therefore it will be difficult to try to please everyone. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 11:34, September 26, 2009 (UTC)